


funny archeology

by KaiHunNoona



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHunNoona/pseuds/KaiHunNoona
Summary: Бэкхёну нравится его работа музейного червя, но иногда хочется немного приключений в духе Индианы Джонс.





	1. I.

Бён Бэкхён археолог. Но не из тех картинных персонажей, что в детстве будоражили умы, заставляя представлять себя крутым парнем с лассо наперевес, пытающимся загнать в свою каменную гробницу очередную мумию. Бён Бэкхён даже не Индиана Джонс с его хрустальными черепами и священными Граалями, прорывающийся сквозь джунгли и уносящий свою драгоценную задницу подальше от кровожадных пираний Амазонки. Вовсе нет. Бён Бэкхён самый заурядный молодой учёный в круглых очках и сером костюме-тройке, запойно изучающий древние книги и обмахивающий веничком пыль со старых черепиц. 

И ему эта жизнь нравится. Пусть это не совсем то, о чём парень мечтал в детстве, пусть это не настолько захватывающе и интересно, его жизнь не полна динамики, взрывов и погонь, отчаянных поступков и красивых воздыхательниц, зато он добился места в Смитсоновском институте и теперь работает с уникальными вещами в галерее Саклера - величайшей коллекции искусства Восточной Азии. 

Вот уже второй год у него есть шанс прикоснуться своими руками к неповторимым частичкам истории его родной страны, впитать дух предков, глубже проникнуться собственной историей и сделать соответствующие выводы. С тех самых пор, как руководство приняло решение дать молодому подающему надежды специалисту немного попрактиковаться в Вашингтоне. 

Бэкхёну нравится его жизнь. Ему нравится вставать в шесть утра, чтобы в переполненном метро доехать до галереи, чтобы вдохнуть потом пыльный воздух хранилища, перебирать экспонаты, систематизировать их и заносить в архив. Чтобы по пятницам в качестве экскурсовода рассказывать редким посетителям о воинах времён трёх королевств и о принципах чести самураев. Чтобы по субботам бродить шумными улочками, а по воскресеньям обязательно наведаться на восточный блошиный рынок, что на капитолийском холме.

И Бэкхён даже рад, что жизнь сложилась именно так. Что в его буднях всё размеренно и спокойно. За ним не гонятся таинственные чёрные археологи, монахи или преступники, возлагающие надежды на магические свойства артефактов. Ему тепло и уютно в расписанной по минутам жизни, в шаблонных днях и одинаковом солнце над головой, каждый день. И только лёгкий ветерок всё же приносит иногда детские грёзы о том, как круто он выглядел бы в ковбойских штанах с лассо на поясе. И револьвером, да. Всенепременно c револьвером.

И именно в воскресенье, после того, как Бэкхён берёт любимый мокко у Капитолия и проходит семь кварталов до блошиного рынка, ему удаётся поймать за хвост одну из своих юношеских грёз. Приключения находят его между расстеленных прямо на тротуаре импровизированных лавочек, сваленного старого столового серебра и фарфора девятнадцатого века с надколотыми краями. Бэкхён видит её - произведение настоящего гончарного искусства, ажурную белую вазу, покрытие которой парень не в силах спутать даже во сне. 

Бэкхён резко тормозит возле негритянского мальчишки лет пятнадцати и, пытаясь напустить на себя вид как можно более безразличный, интересуется:

\- За сколько ты отдашь мне эту вазу? - мальчишка моментально вскакивает на ноги, пренебрежительно цепляя взглядом пуговицы неизменного серого костюма и хмыкает:

\- Триста баксов, - судя по всему, азарт и восхищение в глазах Бёну скрыть не удаётся, а посему и начальная цена едва ли не заоблачная для всего рынка. Бэкхён сильно сомневается, что продавцу на самом деле известна истинная цена изделия, иначе она бы не соседствовала с бабушкиным сервизом и дедушкиным медным чайничком. 

\- Триста? - давится воздухом Бэкхён, беря вазу в руки, на самом деле как можно более аккуратно, но для виду пренебрежительно. Бён Бэкхён плохой актёр, и, если уж быть до конца откровенным, он готов отдать за идеально сохранившуюся вазу такую цену, но купить изделие далеко не главная его задача. - Да ты что, эта рухлядь и доллара не стоит. А ты просишь триста.

\- Не нравится - можешь проходить мимо, - мальчишка вновь усаживается в позу лотоса и утыкается взглядом в навороченный смартфон.

\- Ладно, - выдыхает Бэкхён, внимательно осматривая вазу со всех сторон, - я дам тебе сто.

\- Триста, - голос продавца сквозит металлом и непоколебимостью.   
Бэкхён вздыхает. Это ведь уникальная ваза, и если он в понедельник принесёт её в Смитсоновский институт, то в мгновение ока сделает себе имя и продвижение по карьерной лестнице. С такой-то славой не стыдно и домой в Сеул вернуться.

\- Хорошо, я заплачу за неё триста долларов, - соглашается Бэкхён и продавец смотрит на него с огоньком в глубине юношеских глаз. - Но ведь у тебя их две, верно? - заискивающе мурлычет историк. - Внутри должна быть ещё одна. Не с дырами, а цельная, у тебя ведь она есть.

\- Возможно, - мурлычет мальчишка. 

\- Скажешь мне, где взял обе - и я заплачу тебе триста сверху за вторую.

\- Итого, - делает подсчёты математик, - Вы платите мне триста за эту, триста за вторую, и триста за информацию?

Бэкхён прикидывает, что это, пожалуй, обнулит его счёт, которым удалось обзавестись в Америке, но адреналин бьёт в висках неимоверной возможностью совершить ещё одно открытие и пополнить величайшую в мире коллекцию, так что он быстро соглашается:

\- Ты правильно подсчитал.

\- Тогда завтра в восемь на этом же месте, - мальчишка радостно пересчитывает новенькие купюры, а Бэкхён уже мысленно предвидит собственный триумф. - И никому ни слова о нашем знакомстве.

\- По рукам, - кивает Бён.

Бэкхён не может быть уверен в том, что мальчик-продавец его не обманет, и что его путешествие после работы не окажется напрасным, но лишь одна мысль о том, что скоро в его руках окажется полный комплект вазы заставляет сердце биться быстрее, а кровь в венах едва ли не вскипать. Бэкхён чувствует лёгкое адреналиновое опьянение, воображая себя именно тем, юным героем динамичных фильмов об отважных археологах: умных, изворотливых и очень удачливых. 

Ровно в восемь вечера он уже поправляет пресловутые круглые очки и прокашливается в кулак при виде сутулой знакомой фигуры паренька. 

\- Вы пришли, - окликает знакомый голос и манит следовать за ним. 

Они пробираются тёмными грязными переулками, сопровождаемые воями сирен полицейских машин и скорых, пока мальчик даёт краткие указания.

\- Вторая ваза не у меня. Выкупить её денег у меня не хватило, но мне кажется, что хозяин с удовольствием согласится на предложенную цену. Тем более, что одну я вам уже продал. Стоит предупредить, что Чанёль может оказаться не в лучшем расположении духа, так что придётся вам быть настойчивым.

Бэкхён кивает, словно китайский болванчик, и пытается уложить в голове полученную информацию.

\- Чанёль? Он кореец?

\- Угу, - поддакивает мальчишка. 

Они проезжают несколько станций метро, затем вновь грязные переулки не самого благополучного района и Бэкхён искренне жалеет, что за его поясом не припрятан револьвер. Он всего лишь рядовой историк, музейный червь, оружие по статусу не положено. Хотя очень хочется. 

Мальчик подводит его к двери какой-то захудалой квартирки на третьем этаже и стучит в дверь. 

\- Кого нелёгкая принесла? - дверь резко распахивается и перед Бэкхёном вырастает настоящий лопоухий великан с красной макушкой. - Ах, это ты, Ник, - округлые глаза тут же наливаются яростью, а жилистые руки хватают горе-продавца за шкирку, втягивая вглубь квартиры. - Явился-таки, засранец, сейчас ты получишь на орехи за все свои шалости.

Чанёль так разъярён, что даже не сразу замечает скукожившегося от испуга Бэкхёна, пока трепыхающийся негритёнок в его хватке не подаёт голос:

\- Я привёл покупателя. Для вазы, ну помнишь? Такой, голубенькой, которую ты притащил недавно?

Чанёль моментально стихает, переваривая полученную информацию, а после окидывает пронизывающим взглядом историка.

\- Заходи, - басит он. И этот голос настолько пронзительно глубокий, что у Бэкхёна машинально подрагивают коленки, - о таких вещах не принято орать на всё парадное. 

\- Да, - прочистив осиплое горло, кивает Бён. 

\- А с тобой мы ещё поговорим! - он отпускает паренька, что моментально ретируется на кухню в поисках лакомств. - И зачем тебе сдалась эта ваза?

\- Хочу купить? - Бэкхён через силу выпрямляет плечи и смотрит на сложившего руки на груди Чанёля смело, насколько только способен. 

\- Это понятно, - хмыкает Чанёль. - Но за простой вазой ты не стал бы тащиться в такую глушь. Так что выкладывай, что в ней такого особенного и на кой чёрт она тебе сдалась.

В квартире прилично накурено, и запах табака подразнивает обонятельные рецепторы Бэкхёна. Чанёль перед ним стоит в одной лишь растянутой майке и старых драных джинсах, довольно выгодно подчёркивающих худощавую, но довольно развитую фигуру незнакомца. Всё это в совокупности производит на Бёна одурманивающий эффект, а адреналин в крови тем более не способствует ясному мышлению. 

\- Мы уже договорились о цене с вашим компаньоном, - Бэкхён прохаживается по тесной комнатке взад-вперёд. - Думаю, что у меня есть полное право не оглашать свои мотивы.

\- А у меня есть полное право не продавать вам эту вазу, - Чанёль кивает на подоконник, на котором стоят засохшие ромашки в его-мать-твою-драгоценной-вазе.

Бэкхён немедленно подлетает к окну, выбрасывая несчастные цветки прямо на пол, а воду сливая через форточку.

\- Да как вы смеете вообще ставить в эту вазу что-либо?! - Бён возмущён, посему его голос срывается на писк, балансируя на грани ультравысоких частот.

Чанёль заливисто смеётся, мягко, мурлыча своим нежным томным голосом и уставляется на него взглядом я же говорил.

Бэкхён выдыхает, его припёрли к стене, поэтому он выдаёт последний возможный аргумент.

\- В нашем мире информация не бесплатна. А мои услуги стоят довольно дорого. Так что, я скажу, насколько ценна эта ваза, которую вы мне продадите за триста долларов, а взамен вы сообщите мне, откуда её взяли.

\- Досталась в наследство от бабушки, - легко бросает Чанёль. - Ничего криминального.

\- Чушь, - незамедлительно фыркает Бэкхён. - Полная чушь, потому что эта ваза времён одиннадцатого короля Корё Мунчжона и покрыта она уникальной селадоновой глазурью, нежно-голубоватой, к тому же, ажурная, а это может говорить только об удивительном мастерстве гончара.

Чанёль хохочет, словно сумасшедший, сгибаясь пополам и хлопая ладонями о колени.

\- Вы чего? - непонимающе хлопает ресницами Бэкхён. Подобное поведение кажется ему по крайней мере оскорбительным по отношению к удивительному произведению искусства, да и к нему самому. Он специалист высшего уровня, и за свои слова совершенно определённо отвечает.

\- То есть, - выдаёт слегка успокоившийся Чанёль, - ты хочешь сказать, что этой вазе фигова сотня лет?

\- Семьсот лет, как минимум, - надменно кивает Бён. - А вы в неё ромашки ставите.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я продал её тебе за триста долларов?

\- И показали, откуда её взяли.

~

 

Бэкхён совершенно точно не может дать себе ответ, зачем тотчас же отправляется за этим странным по всем параметрам двухметровым типом в грязные подворотни, какого чёрта снова едет непонятно куда и непонятно зачем, но жажда приключений пересиливает все крики одуматься, звучащие в его голове. Отчего-то Чанёль, несмотря на свой устрашающий вид, вызывает у него доверие, а ещё ваза ведь. Уникальная керамика времён Корё - это вам не шуточки.

Они доезжают до центрального вокзала и спускаются на колеи, лавируя между застывших поездов, ожидающих отправки, и мелкого товарняка, что по каким-то причинам задержали в Вашингтоне. Чанёль уверенно пробирается сквозь полутьму, в то время как Бэкхён постоянно поскальзывается и оступается, хватаясь за чёрную кожанку Пака в попытке сохранить равновесие. От Чанёля пахнет сигаретами, а ещё чем-то более свежим и терпким, похожим на цитрусовые нотки, смешанные с потом. И этот аромат Бэкхёну нравится, он целиком и полностью вписывается в созданный юношескими боевиками образ идеального парня, отчего в голове Бёна начинают появляться весьма нелицеприятные, но довольно горячие картинки.

\- Он всего лишь второсортный барыга, Бэкхён, не обольщайся, - мысленно осаждает сам себя Бэкхён. Залипать на странных полукриминальных типов не в его стиле, он хороший, правильный и воспитанный мальчик, идущий за Чанёлем, у которого, кажется, и правда, за поясом спрятан револьвер.

\- Этот состав стоит здесь уже вторую неделю, - Чанёль останавливается у одного из запломбированных вагонов. - По накладным в нём находится уголь, только вот странно, что его отстаивают такое время, правда? - подмигивает парень, а Бэкхён бурчит что-то вроде:

\- Ну мало ли, какие бюрократические процедуры есть на белом свете.

Однако мысль свою оформить не успевает, Чанёль с лёгкостью срывает пломбу и с видом бывалого знатока открывает вагон. 

Бэкхён ныряет в темноту, пахнущую сеном и опилками, параллельно нашаривая в кармане телефон и включая яркую подсветку. В составе действительно нет угля, лишь сложенные одна на другую большие коробки. Чанёль находит поблизости лом и вскрывает одну из них, представляя взору Бэкхёна чайничек в форме утки.

Бён не выдерживает наплыва подкативших к горлу эмоций и охает:

\- Это же селадонская глазурь, - Бэкхён передаёт партнёру телефон и аккуратно берёт вещь в руки, чтобы осмотреть детальнее, - зеленоватая глазурь. Очень похожая на нефрит, гладенькая и блестящая. Даже мелкие трещинки не портят её, скорее напротив. Примерно того же периода. В этот чайничек наливали воду, чтобы позже разбавлять ею чернила.

Бэкхён бубнит себе под нос, восхваляя уникальность и красоту средневековой керамики, пока его не прерывает яркий луч света прямо в лицо и лёгкое цоканье:

\- А кто у нас здесь! Судя по всему, у нас завелись мышки.

\- Цзяхен, - широко улыбается Чанёль. Но не весело и непринуждённо, а натянуто и обеспокоенно, заставляя сердце Бэкхёна пропустить несколько ударов от парализующего страха, - не знал, что ты теперь контрабандой подрабатываешь. Оказывается, этот уголь ценнее, чем написано в накладных.

Цзяхен такой же высокий, как и Чанёль, это единственное, что удаётся рассмотреть Бэкхёну, потому что луч фонаря направлен прямо ему в лицо. Но вот голос, тон сквозит опасностью, змеиным ядом, и археологу Смитсоновского университета становится нехорошо. Он слышит, как перезаряжается револьвер в чьих-то руках, и уже мысленно прощается с самым первым и самым удивительным в его жизни приключением.

\- Прости, Чанёль, - Цзяхену нисколько не жаль, в его голосе насмешка и притворство, - но тебе не стоило соваться в это дело.

Бэкхён закрывает глаза и прижимает керамическую утку к себе, словно самое ценное сокровище, прощаясь со всем и вся на этой планете, но когда слышится выстрел, его резко хватают за запястье и тянут в сторону, заставляя покинуть вагон и больно оцарапать колени о щебень.

\- Приди в себя, историк хренов, - кричит Чанёль, утягивая Бэкхёна в темноту железнодорожной станции, - хочешь жить - двигай попой. 

Бэкхёну подобные выражения в который раз кажутся оскорбительными, но ногами он всё же перебирает, подчиняясь Чанёлю, что на бегу успевает отстреливаться от нескольких преследующих их контрабандистов. Они виляют пустынными путями, уберегая тела от пуль ближайшими вагонами, и всё-таки добираются до платформы, ныряя в подземный переход и всё же выбираясь в город.

Чанёль не теряется, тут же замечая припаркованное у обочины такси и буквально запихивая в салон почти обмякшее от пережитого тельце Бэкхёна.

\- Твой адрес, - кричит тот.

\- Что? - непонимающе хлопает глазами Бэкхён.

\- Адрес свой назови. Цзяхен знает, где я живу, так что единственный способ спрятаться - поехать к тебе.

Бэкхён на автомате произносит заветное сочетание района, улицы и дома, а Чанёль накидывает водителю сотню из Бёновского кармана (эти приключения становятся ужасно затратными) за то, чтобы тот поторопился.

~

 

Бэкхён нервно поглаживает селадоновую уточку, сидя у себя в гостиной, и никак не может взять в толк, как ему удалось докатиться до такой жизни. Он скрывает у себя в квартире преступника поменьше (ясное дело, что Чанёль - вор), чтобы спастись от преступника побольше (Цзяхен действительно представляется ему ужасно устрашающей личностью, пьющей на завтрак кровь младенцев) и смотрит на мирно покоящийся на журнальном столике револьвер. 

\- Может, в полицию сообщим? - подрагивающим голосом предлагает Бэкхён.

\- Уже, - Чанёль чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее. Он откидывается в Бёновском кресле и открывает банку пива, - позвонил из автомата, когда выходил за пивом. 

\- Понятно, - выдыхает Бэкхён и всё так же продолжает раскачиваться.

\- Да не волнуйся ты так. Если всё сложится хорошо, то завтра тебе ничего не будет угрожать.

Чанёль закуривает, используя в качестве пепельницы принесённую из кухни чашку, и Бэкхёна окутывает терпкий щекочущий аромат. Парень вдыхает полной грудью смешанный мускусный аромат пота, забитого парфюма и табака, постепенно расслабляясь.

\- Так эти штуки действительно очень ценные? - Чанёлю просто хочется поговорить. Молчать неуютно, да и неправильно как-то, особенно, если сканируешь своим прожигающим взглядом худое тело напротив.

Бэкхён замечает чёрные от расширившихся зрачков глаза и в горле моментально пересыхает. Его собственный взгляд скользит открытыми участками тела, бронзовой блестящей кожей и плавными точёными линиями мускулов.

\- Очень, - хрипло отвечает тот, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Чанёль красив невероятно. Влекуще опасный, в его голосе, повадках, надменности сквозит жажда приключений, а главное, умение их совершать. То, чего Бэкхёну всегда хотелось и так недоставало. И от этого становится даже стыдно, потому что его спутник так легко сориентировался в ситуации, а сам он повёл себя, аки бесполезный мешок с картошкой.

\- Настолько, что ты готов спать в обнимку с этой уткой? - смеётся Чанёль, а Бэкхён, наконец, отставляет её в сторону и снимает пиджак. Всё же, он не маленькая испуганная девушка под патронатом альфа-самца, он мужик! Да! Он мужик! - Пива хочешь? - Пак кивает в сторону нескольких не откупоренных банок.

Бэкхён резким движением берёт одну из них, откупоривая слабоалкогольный напиток и выпивая его едва ли не залпом, так, что по подбородку стекают несколько тонких липких струек.

\- Эй, герой, полегче, - хохочет Чанёль, и Бэкхён пьянеет скорее не от ударяющих в голову пузырьков, а от его чарующего баса. - Небось в жизни и капли в рот не брал.

\- Да что ты можешь знать! - огрызается Бэкхён. Но ведь на самом деле Пак прав, Бэкхён хороший и примерный мальчик, не употребляющий ничего крепче кофе. - Мы откопали уникальную коллекцию. Это бесценные произведения искусства! - распинается он, бурно жестикулируя, в то время, как Чанёль медленно поднимается со своего места и, взяв лицо Бэкхёна в свои ладони, аккуратно вытирает не успевшие высохнуть дорожки пива.

Бэкхён откровенно зависает на волевом подбородке, на острых идеальных линиях и пухлых губах, выдавая непроизвольное:

\- Ох, - утопая в океане совершенно чёрных, словно непроглядная ночь, глазах.

Чанёль красив настолько, что по всему телу разносится резонирующая каждой клеточкой вибрация, заставляющая приподняться на носочки и неловко коснуться своими губами чужих. Бэкхён не знает, действие ли это природного магнетизма этого великорослого эльфа со смешно оттопыренными ушами и крепко держащими револьвер руками, или адреналин, что ещё не успел покинуть его организм, но поддаётся этому моменту, с любопытством изучая мягкие контуры и слегка оттягивая нижнюю губу зубами.

\- И? - ведёт бровью Чанёль, дыхание которого за эти несколько секунд тоже успело сбиться с привычного ритма. Даже сильнее, нежели тогда, когда над головой свистели пули. 

\- В конце фильмов об отважных археологах всегда так было, - по-детски наивно оправдывается Бэкхён, но и этого кажется достаточно, чтобы Пак отбросил в сторону противные округлые очки и перехватил худенького паренька под бёдрами, направляясь в спальню.

Секс после стрельбы действительно кажется Бэкхёну великолепным. Когда одежда срывается в спешке, будто следующей секунды может не наступить, будто будущего нет, существует только плавящее жаром двух тел настоящее, с солоноватым привкусом кожи на шее и болезненно приятными укусами, что наутро расцветут багровыми синяками. 

Ему нравится, как бережно стискивают его грудную клетку медвежьи руки Чанёля со вздутыми витиеватыми венками, как сокращаются под блестящей гладкой кожей мышцы, как замирают его собственные, парализуемые разрядами электричества от Чанёлевских поцелуев в район живота, от острых зубов, стискивающих набухшие соски. Бэкхён запускает длинные пальцы, что лишь бережно смахивали пыль с тысячелетних черепиц, в красные пряди и управляет Паком, подсказывая, где его поцелуи будут самыми желанными, где щекочущее горячее дыхание позволит добраться до пика эйфории.

Они льнут друг к другу суетливо, наскоро, но Чанёль не забывает об аккуратности, когда подготавливает Бэкхёна. Чанёль не груб, переворачивая его на живот и лёгким движением руки вдоль позвоночника заставляя прогибаться и оттопыривать восхитительную задницу. Он целует каждую родинку, каждую отметину, что удаётся отыскать на белоснежной коже и кротко прислушивается к реакции на собственные действия, лишь подогревая интерес поддразниваниями в районе паха и внутренней стороне бёдер.

Бэкхёну думается, что он с радостью станет адреналиновым наркоманом, что с удовольствием полезет под пули ещё не раз, если после этого доведётся испытать то блаженство, что доставляет ему Чанёль. Он входит плавно, но быстро набирает темп, с удивительной точностью попадая по простате и заставляя Бэкхёна изнывать болезненным желанием разрядки. Он ловит каждый стон, слетающий с его уст, удовлетворённо рыкая сквозь стиснутые зубы, он кусается и тут же зацеловывает укусы, а почувствовав приближение пика, обхватывает член Бэкхёна в кольцо и позволяет им испытать оргазм практически одновременно. 

Бэкхён чувствует себя блаженно оттраханным, и уже было пеленается полупрозрачной пеленою сна, как в дверь неистово стучат, и слышится громогласное:

\- Полиция.

~

 

Бэкхён действительно любит свою работу. И даже рад, особенно после длительных разбирательств с полицией, что он не Индиана Джонс, и на его поясе нет лассо с револьвером. Ему спокойно между тысячелетних черепиц, к которым теперь добавилась немаленькая коллекция Цзяхена, изъятая благодаря Чанёлю.

\- Кажется, я видел на рынке интересный чайничек, - широко улыбается тот, лишь завидев выходящего из галереи Бэкхёна. 

\- Интересный чайничек? - Бён без зазрения совести ныряет в распростёртые тёплые и уютные объятия. - Что за чайничек?

\- Он очень похож на те, что ты мне показывал, - коварно тянет Чанёль, - дня... хм... два назад?

\- Так, извращенец, я тебя понял, но я больше не дам тебе играться с лассо, - наигранно обиженно хмыкает Бён и закатывает глаза, вырываясь вперёд. - Тоже мне, Индиана Джонс.

\- Бэкхён, я серьёзно! - хохочет сзади тот.

\- Ну конечно, - Бэкхён надувает губы, но в душе радуется. Потому что, оказывается, секс с Чанёлем потрясающий всегда. А ещё у него есть револьвер и приключения сами находят его, что время от времени разбавляет унылое однообразие его музейных дней.


	2. II.

Бён Бэкхён успешный и рассудительный молодой человек. Он таковым родился и таким и остаётся даже несмотря на то, через какие передряги пришлось пройти. Тем более, несмотря на парня, который по факту бывший уголовник, помилованный властями соединённых штатов за содействие в поимке особо важного преступника. Жизнь Бэкхёна быстро приходит в норму, устаканивается и превращает его в книжного червя, притрушенного многовековой пылью сказок и небылиц, ворохом исторических фактов вперемешку с разбитыми черепицами бронзового века.

Бэкхёну, наверное, большего от жизни и не надо. Судьба развивается своим чередом, виток пространственно-временного континуума вполне удовлетворяет его амбициям и самым смелым желаниям. Ведь, объективно говоря, разве может мечтать о большем музейный замухрышка? Бён Бэкхён думает, что нет.

Думает, но не отпускает надежды на то, что способен на большее. Иногда он прокручивает в памяти моменты погони и стрельбы, двадцати четырёх часов дикого экшена, смешанного со страстью смятых простыней. А затем запирает эту дверцу на ключик, возвращаясь к милому и заботливому маркетологу Пак Чанёлю и учёным мужам галереи Саклера. Его решают оставить при себе ещё на некоторое время, ставят гораздо выше и наверняка ценят, но самому Бён Бэкхёну будто-то чего-то не хватает. Одного единственного винтика для правильности существующей машины.

Проходит совсем немного времени для того, чтобы превратить пёстрые заголовки газет о найденном сокровище в бесполезную труху детских сказок. Теперь он просыпается не в кровати преступника-рецидивиста, а в объятиях любящего успешного молодого человека. Волосы Чанёля не окрашены пламенно-красным, они чёрные и аккуратно уложены. Потому что именно такую причёску и подобает носить деловому человеку вместе со строгим дорогим костюмом-тройкой. Время приносит ему желаемое счастье и спокойствие, но забирает частичку остроты, непредсказуемости и адреналина. 

Бэкхён начинает задумываться о том, действительно ли Чанёль его судьба.

Причина вовсе не в том, что археолог зазнался. Просто у великана слишком мало времени для него, слишком много забот, да и в самом его характере что-то незримо меняется. Бэкхёну нравился дикий и непокорённый тигр внутри него. Сейчас же Чанёль походит на милого домашнего кота. Нет, безусловно, даже таким Пак очарователен. Но ведь хочется иногда почувствовать дикую энергию внутри партнёра. А та вся уходит на важные переговоры, рекламные проекты и прочую ересь.

\- Бэкхён, - окликает его как-то директор галереи. Бён как раз занимается приведением в порядок старинного китайского сервиза династии Юань. - Можно тебя на минутку. 

Бэкхён немедленно откладывает экспонат и подходит ближе к седовласому мужчине, к которому, кстати говоря, питает самые, что ни на есть сыновьи чувства. Директор нередко выручал его в самых недвусмысленных ситуациях, да и надежд на него возлагал как никто иной. 

\- Я вас слушаю, сэр.

\- Недавно мне по почте прислали довольно занятную статью о том, что якобы найден ещё один дневник Ли Сунсина.

\- "Того самого" Ли Сунсина? - изумляется молодой человек, моментально почувствовав прилив сил и лёгкий ветерок предстоящих приключений. 

\- Да, Ли Сунсина, из-под пера которого некогда вышел "Нанчжун ильги"*. 

\- Это удивительное открытие. Но, какое отношение к нему имею я? - аккуратно спрашивает Бэкхён, чувствуя, как под рёбрами робко замерло сердце.

\- Думаю, ты лучше, чем кто-либо в музее осведомлён об исторической значимости этой личности. А так же о том, насколько противоречивым человеком он был. Наш музей хотел бы принять участие в освидетельствовании подлинности записей. Как и в расшифровке его содержимого. Надеюсь, ты не против посетить родную Корею на пару месяцев?

Бэкхён незамедлительно соглашается. Ему нравится мысль о том, что настолько уважаемый человек счёл его компетентным в данном вопросе. Ещё он соскучился по маме и бабушке, возможность посетить которых вот уже долгое время так и не предоставлялась. Бэкхён так же рассматривает поездку как чудесную возможность разобраться в их с Чанёлем отношениях. Ведь за эти несколько месяцев вместе они так и не познакомили друг друга со своими родными.

\- Я не смогу, - категорично заявляет Пак. В его глазах просвечивается вина, искренняя и необъятная, только вот Бён Бэкхёну немного наплевать.

Его фантазии быстрее логики, и за короткий путь к их общей квартире он успевает распланировать их совместную жизнь на несколько десятков лет вперёд. А тут такая неуладочка выходит.

\- Понимаешь, мы готовим очень важный проект, в котором без моего участия никак.

\- Работа для тебя важнее собственного парня? - не унимается Бэкхён. Будь Чанёль настоящим мужчиной, он бы с лёгкостью уволился и бросил весь мир к чертям собачьим ради нескольких минут, проведённых рядом с любимым человеком. Да, пусть Бён за это время стал немного сентиментален, и даже ванилен, но он никогда не допустит, чтобы его персона была на втором месте. Он и так достаточно терпел.

\- Ты же знаешь, котёнок, я не это имел в виду, - Чанёль пытается найти точки взаимопонимания с парнем при помощи телесных соприкосновений. Он обвивает своими руками тонкую талию, притягивает к себе и ныряет носом в пахнущие земляничным шампунем волосы. - Сладко.

\- Я тебе не котёнок, - как настоящий представитель своего вида, Бэкхён моментально выпускает когти, тем не менее, даже не пытаясь уйти от близости. Её и так последнее время слишком мало. - И, тем более, не сладенький. Я тебе предлагаю уникальную возможность...

\- После которой я лишусь работы и столько моего труда уйдёт насмарку? - парирует Чанёль. - Я ведь понимаю, насколько важной для тебя является твоя работа. Почему ты не можешь поступить так же?

Бэкхён теряется с ответом и молчит. Чанёль всё ещё ласковый, он не пытается задавить аргументами, а лишь ненавязчиво подчеркнуть, где его партнёр ошибается. И это кардинально не тот Чанёль, что брал его в прокуренной квартире на грязных простынях спустя несколько часов знакомства. Обидно. Бэкхён начинает ловить себя на мысли, что влюбился в несуществующий, придуманный им самим образ. А Пак Чанёль лишь телесно схожий прототип.

Бэкхён улетает в Корею уже следующим утром, так и не потрудившись до конца объясниться со своим парнем.

Родная земля встречает его обилием корейской речи, маленькими уютными кофейнями и ощущением абсолютной безопасности. Бэкхён полной грудью вдыхает свежий, чосонский** воздух, в который раз признаваясь в любви испещрённым горными хребтами землям. Он довольно быстро осваивается, немедленно по прибытию и короткой встречей с родными, отправляясь на раскопки в Пусан. 

Он скучал по полевым экспедициям. Скучал по маленьким лопаткам и веничкам, которыми сбивают слои земли с особенно ценных вещей. Скучал по тому, чтобы участвовать в истории, будто на дворе шестнадцатый век, другие люди и другие нравы. Бэкхён чувствует прилив абсолютного счастья, довольства собой и своей работой, только где-то глубоко-глубоко, то ли в районе сердца, то ли внизу живота поселяется противное чувство неполноценности. Пак Чанёль до сих пор не написал ему ни слова.

\- Рад приветствовать вас, - невысокий молодой человек с тяжёлым взглядом и неизменным серьёзным выражением лица приветствует его, подавая руку. - Меня зовут До Кёнсу и я заведую данными раскопками.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Бён Бэкхён, - улыбаясь, отвечает он.

\- Я знаю. С "тех самых" пор, сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из кругов любителей истории не знаком с именем Бён Бэкхёна. Вы кто-то вроде корейского Индианы Джонса.

\- Ну, что вы, это очень преувеличено, - театрально смущается Бён, но Кёнсу довольно прям:

\- Конечно, преувеличено. Вы не Индиана Джонс, а человек со стальной задницей, притягивающий неприятности, - и добавляет тихо, прожигая своими тёмными большими глазами, - учтите, мне здесь неприятности не нужны. 

Бэкхён обескураженно кивает и позволяет провести себя в небольшое помещение, где на единственном столе лежит раскрытая рукопись.

\- Мы уже провели все необходимые анализы, - сообщает Кёнсу. - Рукопись можно отнести к периоду имчжинской*** войны. 

\- Думаете, что я найду в рукописи сведения о кобуксоне****?

\- Всё может быть, - жмёт плечами Кёнсу. - Что найдёте - то и ваше. А мне ещё предстоит довести своё дело до конца.

Бэкхён кланяется уходящему парню и впервые явно с тоской смотрит на безмолвный экран мобильного телефона. 

/

Бён Бэкхён профессионал высшего класса. Поэтому, даже когда глаза больше не в силах смотреть на пожелтевшую от времени рукопись усердно продолжает выискивать в записях хоть малейший намёк о величайшем боевом корабле Чосона. О первом в своём роде бронированном крейсере, что вписал имя Ли Сунсина в историю золотыми чернилами. 

Он осознаёт, что работает с важнейшим документом, с уникальной находкой, способной пролить свет на период корейско-японского противостояния. Но оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что власти родной страны так недооценят важность открытия и не побеспокоятся о безопасности артефакта, да и него самого.

\- Сиди смирно, - холодным, как сталь ножа у его горла, голосом произносит незнакомец. Бэкхён задремал всего на пару минут, и в первый же день оказался втянут в очередную неприятность. Неужели, этот напыщенный До Кёнсу оказался прав?

\- Что вам от меня нужно? - голос срывается, и сам Бэкхён напоминает истеричку-школьницу с подрагивающими пальцами и адреналиновым опьянением в голове.

\- Лично от тебя ничего, - едко ухмыляется голос над ухом. - Но вот эта книжечка, может, стоит миллионы на чёрном рынке, не так ли?

\- О! - смеётся Бэкхён. Ему нужно снять напряжение и хоть немного оттянуть время до того момента, пока серое вещество не начнёт адекватно оценивать реальность. - Это просто розовые сопли о несчастной любви полководца. Да кому такое вообще может быть интересно.

Ладонь непроизвольно скользит в сторону блокнота, ведь именно там находится часть переведённого текста, способного обличить Бёна во лжи. 

\- Так, так, так, - рука в чёрной кожаной перчатке перехватывает блокнот. - А здесь говорится о том, что "указано место гибели первого кобуксона". Это ведь важно, да? Отвечай!

Лезвие врезается в кожу, и одна капелька крови даже пробивается сквозь её пергаментную нежность. Бэкхёну немного больно и очень страшно. Парень, стоящий за его спиной, явно твёрд в своих намерениях извлечь из находки побольше выгоды. Бэкхён сглатывает и впредь решает не юлить:

\- Очень.

\- Он дорогой, этот кобуксон?

\- Я не берусь оценивать его примерную стоимость, не видя в глаза его состояния. Но ручаюсь, что не меньше нескольких миллионов точно.

Комнатку наполняет противный едкий смех, а Бэкхён думает, куда подевались все охранники. Ведь ему сейчас перережут горло, как бродячему псу, и выбросят на помойку. А он так и не решил проблемы в личной жизни. В конце концов, ему дорог Чанёль. Все сердцем. Поэтому хотелось бы оставить ему на прощание парочку слов. 

\- И ты можешь показать, где находится могила этого корабля? - интересуется человек в чёрном.

\- Пока что нет. Я не до конца перевёл этот отрывок. Глаза устали, знаете ли, не всегда удаётся быстро расшифровать древние письмена. Слишком много эпитетов и сравнений. Это кропотливый труд, - продолжает лепетать запуганный историк.

\- Да заткнись ты уже! - на самом деле, трёп Бён Бэкхёна вынести довольно сложно. И как только Чанёль умудряется оставаться спокойным? Загадка. Вот даже большой и сильный дяденька с холодным оружием начинает злиться. - Понял я. Пойдёшь со мной.

Бэкхён и не думает сопротивляться, но чёрный археолог для верности огревает того в район затылка чем-то увесистым.

/

Новое рабочее место практически ничем не отличается от старого. Один письменный стол со стулом, парочка карандашей, стопка бумаги и лампа над головой. Разве что чуть более сыро, и воздух неприятно затхлый, будто над головой Бэкхёна свинарник, а сам он на глубине трёх метров под землёй. Ему не хочется помогать преступникам. Как минимум, это порочит его честь порядочного историка, работника галереи Саклера Смитсоновского университета. Максимум, добавляет в его личное дело статью о пособничестве уголовникам. 

Однако по мере изучения дневника Сунсина в нём просыпается спортивный интерес. Личность командующего всегда была симпатична Бэкхёну с исторической точки зрения. Он не просто вёл подчинённых в бой, не просто разбивал в пух и прах японские корабли. Он был любим народом, а ещё грамотно распоряжался вверенной провинцией Чолла, люди которой оказывали ему неоценимую по тем временам поддержку. 

Разумеется, Сунсин не указал конкретных координат, но и догадаться о значении его слов было не так уж и трудно. Бэкхён трудился весь день. Три раза за сутки ему приносили немного поесть и стакан воды, а в углу сырого помещения с бетонными стенами валялся футон для непродолжительного сна. 

И за эти короткие несколько часов забытья, Бэкхёна неизменно посещал Чанёль. Воспоминания о том, как они вместе выбирались из прошлой передряги, широкие ладони на оголённой пояснице по утрам, улыбку, придурковатую, но солнечную и искреннюю. Бэкхён успевает решить, что действительно любит Чанёля даже без заходящегося тахикардией сердца, и без поломанного ритма и вскипающей крови. Ему нравится любить Чанёля нежно и тихо, никому не показывая и разделяя редкие моменты тёплой близости. 

Бэкхён даже подумывает о том, чтобы написать тому письмо с признаниями, пока сам жив. А в том, что как только работа будет выполнена его порешат, Бён даже не сомневается. Молодой человек лишь считает дни своего вынужденного заключения по количеству принесённых подносов и подбирает подобающие слова. Только вот ничего, кроме "прости, я идиот" как-то на ум не приходит. 

Тем не менее, судьба Бён Бэкхёна оказывается гораздо более непредсказуемой, нежели его самые смелые фантазии, и на второй неделе заключения дверь темницы открывается. Только вместо подноса со скудным обедом, в его комнату влетает Пак Чанёль собственной персоной. С разбитой губой и рассечённой бровью, сбитыми кулаками и помятой белой рубахой.

\- Это к тебе, - всё тот же противно язвительный голос, которого Бэкхён попросту не слышит, бросая к своему парню.

\- Вот суки, скажи? Бить человека сзади это очень не по-мужски, - возмущается его двухметровая любимая прелесть.

\- Ты как здесь оказался вообще?! - вопит раздосадованный Бэкхён. Он уже и прощальную записку придумал, и даже представил, как любимый будет захлёбываться слезами над его хладным телом.

\- А ты как думаешь? - Пак Чанёль не впадает в уныние. Пак Чанёль просто присел отдохнуть в тёмной сырой комнате, куда его закрыли чёрные археологи. - Конечно, поехал тебя искать! Ты исчез не попрощавшись. А потом не отвечал на звонки. Я приехал на место раскопок, а мне сказали, что тебя похитили вместе с какой-то мегаважной бумажкой. Ладно бы эта рухлядь, но как они смеют похищать моего сладкого котёнка?!

\- Я не котёнок, - в своей манере бурчит Бэкхён. - И не сладкий, я тебе об этом уже говорил!

Но впротивовес холодности слов, тело Бэкхёна льнёт к Чанёлю. Ему не верится, что он всё-таки пришёл за ним. И Бёну даже знать не хочется, каким образом его парню удалось вычислить преступников раньше полиции. 

\- Мне, наверное, стоит извиниться за своё поведение, - предполагает Бэкхён. Ему твёрдо и неудобно на этом старом вонючем футоне, но широкие объятия персонального великана услужливо приводят мысли в порядок. Тепло Чанёля согревает не только тело, но и душу. - Я повёл себя, как последняя истеричка.

\- Ты и есть истеричка, - шутливо подначивает Чанёль, за что получает пинок коленкой куда попадёт. Попало в бедро, и молодой человек даже "айкает" от боли. 

\- Ты не лучше. Ушёл в свою компанию, возомнил себя большим человеком и совсем позабыл обо мне. Ну и что, что моя задница больше не притягивает приключений? И что, что мы трахается на шёлковых простынях вместо грязных хлопковых? Это ведь не значит, что я вдруг стал неженкой и неприкасаемым! Ты вспомни вообще, когда мы нормально занимались сексом последний раз!

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, - Чанёль легко похлопывает Бэкхёна по спине, успокаивая и унимая его несносный характер. - Ты меня тоже прости. Я должен был быть внимательнее к тебе.

\- Я эгоист? - виновато и забито.

\- Нет! Что ты?! - Чанёль ловко переворачивает Бэкхёна на лопатки и нависает сверху, проводя указательным и средним пальцами по точёным линиям его лица, будто впитывая их идеальность собственной кожей. - Ты ведь знаешь, что самый замечательный? Самый неповторимый и уникальный человек на планете.

\- Неповторимый эгоист, ещё лучше, - пуще прежнего заводится Бэкхён.

Но Чанёль лишь ухмыляется и затыкает ему губы нежным поцелуем. Поначалу ничего не предполагающим, лишь скрепляющим и подтверждающим глубине чувств и серьёзность намерений. Однако Бэкхён сопротивляется, цепляясь острыми ногтями в плечи и явно намереваясь высказать своё мнение на этот счёт. Не обязательно логичное, он о своих словах наверняка тысячу раз пожалеет, только никому в этом не признается. Чанёль углубляет поцелуй, напрочь лишая парня возможности сделать хотя бы вдох, и тело под ним постепенно расслабляется. Длинные пальцы вспоминают излюбленные маршруты чужим торсом, а привкус крови на языке в который раз добавляет ситуации пикантности.

Маленькие пуговички одна за другой покидают петельки, и Бэкхён подаётся навстречу смуглой коже, чтобы слизать солоноватый вкус проступивших в драке капелек пота. Чанёль же заводится с полоборота. Страстность, пылкость и готовность Бэкхёна не единожды сводила его с ума, не оставляя по себе выбора или хотя бы намёка на благоразумие. Бэкхён думает, что, возможно, находясь в плену, это их последний раз насладиться обществом друг друга, поэтому окончательно отбрасывает все глупые мысли, да и привычку размышлять в принципе, со скоростью попутного ветра избавляя своего парня от немногочисленной одежды, и даже помогая раздеть себя, немедленно ныряя к анусу и принимаясь себя подготавливать.

Секс под адреналином очевидно вызывает зависимость. Он срывает все рамки, все запреты, мысли о боли или неудобстве как себя, так и партнёра, моментально улетучиваются, оставляя место полноте ощущений человека рядом с собой, человека, чьи губы на ключицах, чей язык обводит контуры рёберной клетки. Любимого, что порывистыми толчками наполняет всё естество, возможно, в последний раз.

Бён Бэкхёну это нравится. И в момент, когда его поставленный детской музыкальной школой голос срывается, готов даже заплатить похитителям за невероятнейший секс в своей жизни.

\- Ну, и что этим придуркам опять от тебя потребовалось? - спрашивает Чанёль, поглаживая свернувшегося на груди Бэкхёна.

\- Чтобы я расшифровал записи потерянного дневника Сунсина и указал, где находится первый построенный кобуксон, - безразлично и немного сонно отвечает парень.

\- Это такой бронированный корабль-черепаха?

\- Угу.

\- И зачем им эта рухлядь? - изумляется Пак.

\- Без понятия. Наверное, продать хотят. Таким людям неизвестна ценность простой бумаги, исписанной старыми чернилами. Чанёль? - неожиданно серьёзно окликает Бён.

\- Что?

\- Я люблю тебя, - без лишних слов, оправданий и пояснений. 

\- Я всё равно люблю тебя больше, - тоном "само собой разумеется" отвечает Чанёль. - Ты заставил меня бросить работу, связаться с корейской мафией и, наверняка, когда всё это закончится, мне вновь придётся давать длинные объяснения полиции.

\- А вдруг нас убьют? 

\- Кто, полицейские? - удивляется Чанёль.

\- При чём здесь полицейские? Бандиты!

\- Так бандиты уже давно за решёткой. Просто я попросил сержанта дать нам с тобой пару часов времени здесь, - смеётся Чанёль, а Бэкхён изо всей силы пинает парня в бок.

\- Так нас не убьют? И вместо сырого подвала мы могли трахаться на постели? Я ненавижу тебя, Пак Чанёль!

\- Люблю.

\- Ненавижу, слышишь? - Бэкхён резко вскакивает и принимается натягивать на себя одежду. - Так, значит, полицейские слышали наши стоны и крики?

\- Возможно, - Чанёль не спешит, с довольной улыбкой наблюдая, как на идеальном теле его любимого человека появляется вещь за вещью.

\- Не-на-ви-жу!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
* Нанчжун ильги – военный дневник Ли Сунсина  
** Чосон дословно «утренняя свежесть», т.е. воздух наполненный утренней свежестью. Чосон также название Кореи в средних веках. Некая игра слов.  
*** Война с Японией 1592-1598 гг.   
**** Первый корейский бронированный корабль. Считается, что его изобрёл сам Ли Сунсин.


	3. Chapter 3

Бён Бэкхён любит Пак Чанёля. Насколько можно любить домового ростом метр восемьдесят, который знать не знает о существовании шкафа, посудомоечной машины и швабры. Который постоянно занят, а в редкие выходные: "Прости, я так вымотался, сам знаешь". У Бён Бэкхёна, между прочим, тоже есть работа. За ним всё ещё сохраняется место в галерее, еженедельные экскурсии и несколько лекций искусствоведам по истории искусства Кореи. Бэкхён чувствует себя женатым, но не видит при этом кольца на безымянном пальце, не знаком с друзьями Чанёля и его родителями. Иногда Бэкхёну кажется, что партнёр его просто стесняется. При этом без смущения разбрасывая вещи в его, бэкхёновской, квартире, пожирая запасы в холодильнике без зазрения совести и периодически его потрахивая.

Именно "потрахивая", потому что настоящего секса в представлении Бэкхёна у него не было слишком долго. Целую грёбаную вечность. 

Бэкхён вспоминает их совместную поездку в Корею, которую едва ли можно охарактеризовать весёленькой туристической экскурсией бонус плюсом к которой идёт пакет безумных мафиози и бессовестных головорезов, и понимает, почему у него не поднимается рука выставить этого лежебоку за дверь. По правде говоря, главным недостатком Пак Чанёля является не безалаберность, не увлечённость работой и не привычка превращать дом в свинарник. Главный его недостаток в том, что, проживая в демократической стране, у него всё ещё не хватило смелости признаться всему миру в том, что он любит Бён Бэкхёна. В какой степени это действительно так Бэкхёна уже не волнует. Скоро "та самая" цифра, когда личная жизнь каждого человека должна быть устроена и подобна тихому океану - широка и безмолвна.

А у них всё как-то по-детски и слишком пресно. И в этом Бэкхён не преувеличивает, а даже преуменьшает, потому что в те редкие моменты, когда благоверный решается пригласить его на свидания, вместо выставки или арт-хаусного кино они посещают мультики и детские площадки. В последний раз Бэкхёну понадобилось три часа, чтобы найти в этом грёбаном бесконечном бассейне противных разноцветных шаров одно дитя по имени Пак Чанёль. 

А ведь им обоим скоро тридцать!

Бэкхён думает об этом, складывая купленный "на особый случай" сервиз, от которого с лёгкой руки долговязого чудища осталось пять тарелок и масленка, в шкаф. Размышляет, выуживая из стопки только что постиранного белья трусы с эмблемой Супермена размером с американский флаг, принадлежащие сами знаете кому. И решается таки на крайние меры, когда находит на полях ещё не проверенных студенческих контрольных нарисованные Чанёлем члены. Почему Бэкхён считает, что именно Чанёль безобразничал в его отсутствие? Потому что Чанёль любезно решает оставить свои автографы внизу. 

\- Нужно что-то менять, - бормочет под нос Бэкхён, наполняя стакан холодной водой в попытке успокоиться. - Я так больше не могу! В конце концов, я же не баба какая-то! Почему я должен подтирать этому чудищу задницу, пока он гадит мне в душу?! Потому что секс хорош? - отвечает сам себе Бэкхён, смешно морщит нос, обмозговывая этот пунктик долго, основательно. Но после разъярённо бросает стакан в раковину, разводя руками. - Разве он единственный человек на планете, который хорошо трахается?! Правильно! Найду ещё!

Бэкхён настолько загорается идеей выдворить со своей территории уличного котяру, неожиданно задержавшегося здесь на несколько лет, что даже самолично начинает собирать его вещи, не особо задумываясь об их сохранности после. Бэкхён мысленно нарекает это занятие "чемоданной йогой", задействуя одновременно руки, ноги и голову. Однако его запал тут же улетучивается, стоит мобильному проиграть имперский марш. Только один человек на планете Земля достоин звания Дарта Вейдера в понимании Бэкхёна - и это декан факультета Ким Чондэ. Такой же "беженец" за океан, как и он сам, только раз в сто стервознее и невыносимее. Бэкхён подозревает, что всё дело в жутком недотрахе. С другой стороны, Бэкхён, аки Фрейд, видит источником всех проблем именно недостаток сексуальной активности. 

По пути на работу в голове Бэкхёна начинают гнездиться мысли, что он слишком торопится. В конце концов, сам он тоже хорош. Пропадает днями на работе, застревает в бесконечных командировках и ни о чём, кроме истории поговорить толком не может. Он не знает, кто сейчас в топе музыкальных чартов, лет десять не смотрит новинки кинофильмов и презрительно относится к сериалам. Бэкхён - не подарочек, так стоит ли с таким усердием осуждать Чанёля?

Чондэ с улыбкой чеширского кота на некоторое время окончательно выбивает из головы лишние мысли. Улыбающийся Чондэ несёт собой большую опасность, чем Чондэ в гневе. Рядом с деканом стоит представительный молодой человек, на поясе которого поблёскивает полицейский значок, и что-то ему увлечённо рассказывает.

"Только не опять!" - измученный внутренний голос Бэкхёна болезненно пронзает голову. 

Бэкхён на мгновение замирает, судорожно сражаясь с первобытным желанием сбежать от опасности, однако рассудительная его сторона вскоре берёт верх, силуя двигаться дальше.

\- Чем обязан? - любезно улыбается он, прикрывая за собой дверь кабинета начальника.

\- Капитан Моррис, - полицейский деловито протягивает руку и скоро, но сильно, пожимает её. Бэкхён морщится. Его косолапое чудище тоже сильное, но не кичится мускулами на каждом шагу и никогда не позволяет себе показать собственное превосходство. 

\- Бён Бэкхён, - не теряя самообладания, представляется он и опускается в кожаное кресло, морально превращаясь в изюм под хитрыми взглядами Чондэ. Полицейский раскладывает перед ним несколько фотографий красивых и, по всей видимости, старых украшений из серебра, кости, бронзы и нефрита. - Пинё, - всё ещё не понимая сути происходящего, поясняет Бэкхён. - Вы такие можете увидеть в этих прелестных исторических фильмах и не имеющих ничего общего с реальностью сериалах. Вам любая азиатская женщина о них расскажет, так я здесь зачем?

\- Это было изъято в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, - поясняет капитан. - При таможенном досмотре. Драгоценности не были указаны в декларации.

\- Сейчас многие промышляют незаконным сбытом предметов искусства, - соглашается Бэкхён. - Но я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Не знаю, смотрели ли вы моё досье, но я несколько раз оказывался в не очень приятных ситуациях из-за контрабандистов и не горю желанием влипать во что-то подобное снова. 

\- Боюсь, придётся, - подключается Чондэ. - Ты же знаешь, что профессор Ли сейчас беременна, а девочки из галереи Саклера не умнее кресла, на котором ты сейчас восседаешь.

\- Знаешь, напрягает, когда ты начинаешь сравнивать меня исключительно с женщинами, - язвит Бэкхён. - Я всё-таки мужик! Доказывать не стану, но показать могу, - Бэкхён подмигивает, а Чондэ морщит нос, явственно представляя себе возможное зрелище. - Капитан, давайте перейдём к сути дела, пожалуйста. У меня сегодня выходной, а дома ещё ждёт, - Бэкхён прокашлялся, - незаконченная уборка. Я чистоплотный, знаете ли. 

\- Понимаю. Но, боюсь, придётся взять ещё парочку отгулов и отправиться в Вегас.

\- Лас-Вегас?! Который в Неваде?! Предлагаете сыграть в кости? Или автоматы больше по вкусу?

\- Изъятые драгоценности датируются началом восемнадцатого века и были украдены из национального музея Кореи. Груз предназначался для одного влиятельного и очень богатого человека. Передача должна была состояться на вечеринке. Господин Бён, - капитан упирается рукой о столешницу и наклоняется ближе, сбавляя тон, - если мы не возьмём его при передаче этих побрякушек, то адвокаты обязательно выиграют дело, понимаете? А мы не можем позволить национальному достоянию утекать на чёрный рынок. Уверен, что заколками дело не ограничится.

\- Так, так, так, - Бэкхён почти задыхается от переполнивших его догадок, - вы хотите, чтобы я представился дилером, или сопровождающим - я не в курсе как правильно называется эта профессия, - и отправился в самое логово преступников? Сдурели?!

\- Бэкхён, я уже объяснил тебе по поводу профессора Ли... - вновь вступает Чондэ, но Бэкхён поднимает руку, требуя заткнуться.

\- Твои речи по поводу прекрасной половины нашего коллектива слегка криповаты, отложи их до Хэллоуина, будь добр. Капитан, я не согласен! Во-первых, не могу понять, зачем там именно я. Во-вторых, моё лицо и так примелькалось контрабандистам, не считаете?

Капитан смущённо отводит взгляд, а Чондэ хихикает. Бэкхён чувствует себя загнанным в угол зверем и уже готов простить Чанёлю всё на свете, лишь бы он явился на кафедру вот прям сейчас, снёс дверь с петель и мужественно утащил его в закат. Можно даже в глубины озера из этих маленьких резиновых шариков. 

\- Всё дело в том, что полиция полагает, что у этого джентльмена немалая коллекция ценностей, а из всех нас только ты можешь оценить, что куплено на китайской свалке, а что украдено из запасников музея. К тому же, у него могут возникнуть вопросы касательно груза. Только ты можешь дать полноценный ответ – полицейский эту роль не сыграет. И, - Чондэ едва ли не разрывает на части от радости, - дилер девушка. У нас приглашение на вечеринку на женское имя.

\- Я ещё и трансвеститом должен стать?! - Бэкхён не выдерживает и подрывается с места. - Нет, нет, и ещё раз - нет. Участвовать в этом цирке я не стану. Вон, - он указывает на Чондэ, - его в бабу переодевайте. С него станется!

Бэкхён, охваченный благим гневом, уже подлетает к двери, как с губ Чондэ тихо слетает:

\- Место заведующего галереей Саклера.

Бэкхён столбенеет. Заведовать галереей в Смитсоновском музее?! Да это же мечта всех музейных червей. Это имя в анналах истории золотыми буквами! Такой шанс представляется не каждому.

\- Ты же знаешь, что мой дядя не последний человек в институте? - как бы за между прочим проясняет Чондэ. - И он был потрясён рассказами о твоих приключениях. Знаешь, золотой век археологии давно прошёл и мало кто решается жертвовать собой во благо науки, а у тебя это получается само собой. Причём каждый раз с головокружительным успехом. 

\- Не обманешь? - Бэкхён сдаётся. Переодевался же он медсестрой в их с Чанёлем любовных забавах, так почему в этот раз не может? Полчаса позора - полвека славы и поклонения.

~

Бэкхён, конечно, догадывался, что быть бабой нелегко. Но и геем-азиатом быть как-то не легче. А когда приходится совмещать первое со вторым бремя судьбы становится невыносимым. 

"Я похож на проститутку". "Мои плечи в этом платье кажутся ещё шире". "Зачем такие высокие каблуки?".

Бэкхён уверен, что ни капитану, ни Чондэ больше не весело, оттого, что для такой ответственной миссии выбрали именно Бён Бэкхёна. "И поделом им", - думает Бэкхён, удовлетворённо наблюдая за тем, как Чондэ становится алым, синим, затем зелёным от гнева. Когда ещё представится возможность мучить своё начальство безнаказанно, да ещё и с выгодой для себя?!

Наконец, Бэкхён останавливается на пышном платье по колено в стиле пятидесятых глубокого синего цвета и каблуках высотой с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.

\- Вот как, оказывается, видят мир высокие люди! - поражается он, пока капитан пытается всунуть в набитый ватой бюстгальтер микрофон, а Чондэ поправляет подтяжку на чулках. Бэкхён напевает мелодию из "Красотки" и, неожиданно для самого себя, думает о Чанёле.

Интересно, как он воспримет распотрошённый чемодан посреди спальни и пропавшего без единого слова Бэкхёна? Ему в какой-то момент даже становится совестно, что он не пригласил Чанёля развеяться очередной криминальной авантюрой. Но приходит к выводу, что поделом ему, скучному тридцатилетнему ребёнку. Пускай развлекается с покемонами или играет в приставку. Наверняка ведь заметит его исчезновение только тогда, когда рис закончится.

\- План таков, - капитан берёт Бэкхёна за плечи и для большей вероятности ещё и потряхивает слегка, - заходите в казино, интересуетесь, где ВИП-зал и протягиваете приглашение. Заколки будут в кейсе.

\- Каком кейсе и почему вы говорите во множественном числе? - Бэкхён хлопает накладными, как ему кажется, стометровыми ресницами. 

\- Потому что мы отправимся вместе, - дверь номера открывается. Весьма зрелищно с точки зрения Бэкхёна, только эпичной музыки почему-то зажали, и через порог переступает Чанёль в строгом костюме с галстуком, держащий в руках чёрный аккуратный чемоданчик. 

Сказать что Бэкхён охреневает - не сказать ничего. Лицо перекашивает, будто его разбивает инсульт, а правая нога так и порывается сорваться с места и всадить острый каблук кое-кому в зад.

Жалость к Чанёлю моментально улетучивается. Как он мог прилететь в Лас-Вегас и ничего ему не сказать?! 

\- Как ты... - задыхается Бэкхён, но Чанёль лишь широко улыбается, подходит ближе и заправляет прядь парика Бэкхёну за ухо. 

\- Если бы ты был внимательнее, то заметил, что я дома не появляюсь третий день, - и подмигивает так игриво, что Бэкхён не отказался бы расцарапать ему лицо своими накладными коготками. - Я буду твоим спутником сегодня вечером, Кан Бэкхи. 

Бэкхён единственный раз в жизни жалеет, что не родился змеёй. В лучшем случае плюнул бы сейчас этому наглецу ядом прямо в лицо, в худшем - придушил бы, сокращаясь вокруг шеи. Но он родился человеком, поэтому криво улыбается и лепечет:

\- Сочту за честь.

~

Бэкхён в который раз находит Чанёля удобным. Нескладным чуток, кривоногим немножко и сильно лопоухим, но очень удобным. Взяв его под руку можно почти не бояться разбить голову на этих отвратительных тонких шпильках. Выходит даже немного улыбаться плотоядным взглядам со стороны мужчин, когда рядом большой и сильный Пак Чанёль. Бэкхён думает, что в нём есть что-то... родное. Во всяком случае, сердце не заходится в бешеном ритме, дыхание относительно ровное, а речь ровная. Он легко объясняется с охраной и без лишних проблем проходит в личный кабинет мистера Олдриджа. 

Чёрт бы побрал его с этой фамилией. Хрен выговоришь. 

\- Госпожа Бэкхи! - неприятный старик разводит руки, словно Бэкхён тут же должен броситься в его объятия. Ха! Не на ту нарвались. Может, из Бэкхёна и не лучшая женщина на планете получилась, но с чувством собственного достоинства явно знакомая. 

Бэкхён протягивает руку для поцелуя.

\- Какая встреча! - слегка приподняв уголки губ, Бэкхён рассеянно осматривается. Кабинет, и правда, был больше похож на музей. При чём добрая половина представленного когда-то побывала в руках Бэкхёна, что ранит особенно. Неужели даже в Смитсоновском музее водятся крысы?! 

\- Надеюсь, перелёт был приятным?

\- Насколько это возможно, - Бэкхён вспоминает, как стюардесса проводила ему восковую эпиляцию прямо в туалете на высоте одиннадцати тысяч метров и с очень большой натяжкой может назвать свой путь сюда приятным. Но ведь этому "мистеру мафиозная непроизносимая фамилия" этого знать и не обязательно. 

Чанёль тем временем раскладывает содержимое своего кейса на столе, протягивая нечистому на руку хозяину лупу.

\- Можете полюбоваться, - басит он и смотрит на кокетничающего Бэкхёна так плотоядно, что ноги отчего-то слабеют.

Вот гад! Всегда он лезет со своими молчаливыми контраргументами к твёрдым решениям Бэкхёна! 

Олдридж оставляет Бэкхёна любоваться экспонатами, выставленными в кабинете, а сам любовно перебивает шпильки, долго осматривая навершения каждой из них, временами приговаривая о ценности каждой царапины.

\- Представляете, может быть, она служила украшением какой-нибудь королеве! - восхищённо лепечет он, пока Чанёль напряжённо подсовывает ему листок с ручкой.

\- Если вы удостоверились в подлинности, то напишите расписку. Она пригодится нам в разговоре с нашим боссом, понимаете? 

Олдридж спокойно проходит за стол и уже берётся за перо, как неожиданно в его руке появляется пистолет.

\- Думаете, я не навёл справки о Кан Бэкхи и её спутнике? - кривится он в противной усмешке, становясь всё более омерзительным. Дуло смотрит прямо на Чанёля, и внутри Бэкхёна что-то с грохотом падает. - Для европейцев все азиаты на одно лицо, так? - смеётся он. - Я к своим сделкам подхожу основательно, так что можете даже не надеяться, что выйдете из этой комнаты живыми. Расписка? О большей несуразице и попросить не могли!

Бэкхён не знает, как объяснить свой внезапный приступ благородства, смелости или глупости, но, пока Олдридж сосредоточен на сильном Пак Чанёле он снимает с ноги туфлю, скачет к столу и вонзает тонкий каблук в плечо нападающему, а после прикладывает его к толстой шее, приговаривая:

\- Одно движение и я присобачу твою сонную артерию к позвоночнику, мразь!

Тот испуганно роняет оружие и ошеломлённо глядит на кроткую и слабую "девушку", сыплющую своими красными губами ругательства высотой с небоскрёб. Чанёль сообщает своей запонке о необходимости штурма и подбирает оружие, направляя его на ворвавшуюся в кабинет охрану. 

~

Бэкхён хромает по лобби отеля, потому что туфля конфискована в качестве вещественного доказательства, в то время как Чанёль плетётся сзади, опустив голову.

\- Так и знал, что без тебя не обойдётся! - ругается он. Но, скорее, не потому что зол, а потому что всё ещё испуган. Одна секунда и Пак Чанёля не было бы не то, что в его доме, а и на планете Земля в целом. А найти второго такого придурка у Бэкхёна точно не получится. - Так сложно было поделиться со мной своей "спецоперацией"? Я тебе дворняга приблудная? Почему всегда узнаю всё последним?!

Чанёль молчит, пока его праведно поносят на чём свет стоит, но, глядя на мучение Бэкхёна с туфлей, всё-таки подходит и берёт его на руки. 

\- Можешь продолжать, - без тени смущения говорит он, - я просто помогу тебе добраться до номера.

У Бэкхёна же как-то резко исчезает желание злиться. Лицо заливается краской, он обнимает Чанёля за шею и внимательно всматривается в точёный профиль. Всё-таки есть в нём что-то достойное любви и нервов великого Бён Бэкхёна. Наверное, это мужественность, с которой он проносит расфуфыренного парня, переодетого азиатской проституткой на глазах у гостей фешенебельной гостиницы в самом сердце Лас-Вегаса. Или бесстрашие, с которым Чанёль ввязывается в очередную авантюру, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить глуповатого Бэкхёна. Или решимость, с которой Чанёль готов встать на пути пули, летящей в неудачливого учёного.

Бэкхён окончательно разочаровывается в своём недавнем решении. Разве можно добровольно от него отказаться? В полутьме гостиничного номера Чанёль кажется ему как никогда привлекательным, сильным, мудрым. Или это просто адреналиновая передозировка, как и сотни прошлых раз, когда Чанёль закрывал его собой от опасности? И это были не только пули, но и стреляющее на сковороде масло, падающий стеллаж с книгами и скользкий пол в ванной. Чанёль его спасает. Всегда.

Он переносит Бэкхёна через порог и аккуратно опускает.

\- Извини, что не сказал о своём задании. Я правда подумать не мог, что они подпишут на него тебя, - он гладит своими огромными ладонями парик Бэкхёна, и у того на глазах начинают проступать слёзы от хрипловатого шёпота. 

\- И ты меня прости, - Бэкхён избавляется от второй туфли, отправляя её во мрак номера, теперь привычно глядя на Чанёля снизу вверх. - Я немного вспылил и поиздевался над твоими вещами, пытаясь уместить их в чемодан.

\- Ты собирался избавиться от меня? - Чанёль наклоняется, наполняя лёгкие Бэкхёна мускусным запахом своего тела.

\- Да, - честно признаётся он, - но потом понял, что и я был немного невнимателен к тебе. 

Чанёль улыбается. Хитро. Соблазнительно. Наверняка, если покопаться в родовом древе семейства Пак, можно дойти до Змея в Райском саду.

\- Ладно, - сдаётся Бэкхён. - Очень невнимателен, раз не заметил твоего отсутствия на целых три дня.

Чанёль шепчет что-то вроде: "Всё путём, детка", в своей привычной играющейся манере и накрывает губы Бэкхёна требовательным поцелуем. Бэкхён тут же обвивает его шею руками и становится на носочки. Руки Чанёля скользят по платью, моментально разжигая под ним огонь, а после задирают его, сжимая ягодицы. Бэкхён рвано выдыхает, прикусывает нижнюю губу Чанёля и щекочет накладными ресницами чужие щёки. 

\- А ты выглядишь безумно, - шепчет Чанёль на ухо, вновь поднимая Бэкхёна на руки, словно тот весит целое ничего, - безумно горячо.

Когда Бэкхён падает на идеально заправленную кровать, фатин подкладки порхает, как крылья бабочки. Чанёль останавливается, и некоторое время просто смотрит на "такого" Бэкхёна, с идеальными стрелками на веках, яркими губами, ногами, обёрнутыми в чулки, и хитро потирает подбородок.

\- Чего застыл? - недовольно протягивает Бэкхён.

\- Просто ты красивый, - честно признаётся Чанёль. - Придумать бы, что с такой красотой сделать, пока есть возможность.

\- Я обсужу с тобой этот вопрос после того, как ты меня трахнешь, - Бэкхён становится на колени и притягивает Чанёля ближе, хватаясь за галстук. - Ты, кстати, тоже ничего так. Кто бы мог подумать, что из грязного замухрышки можно сделать принца?!

-Я всегда им был, - Чанёль целует ещё раз, забираясь руками под одежду и стягивая неудобное нижнее бельё.

Бэкхён вздыхает от облегчения, довольно растекаясь по кровати. Часы мучений закончились, сменившись теплотой от медленных поглаживаний широких ладоней. Чанёль любовно обводит каждый сантиметр гладких бёдер, поддевает резинку чулок, дразня, а после оставляет невесомые поцелуи на внутренней стороне. Бэкхён машинально разводит ноги шире под натиском долгожданных ласк и зарывается длинными пальцами в спутавшуюся шевелюру Чанёля и сжимает её в кулак, когда горячий язык проходится вдоль ствола. 

Чанёль утопает в синих юбках, и Бэкхён находит это довольно эстетичным. Ему нравится эффект неожиданности, хоть он в ярчайших подробностях может представить себе плотоядный взгляд Чанёля, облизывающего розовую влажноватую головку его члена. Тем не менее, находясь в таком положении, почти невозможно сказать, что же последует дальше, отчего все пять чувств заостряются в напряжённом ожидании. 

\- В этом есть что-то неправильное, - задыхается Бэкхён, чувствуя в себе длинные пальцы, разминающие простату, - заниматься сексом после того, как тебе грозили пистолетом. 

Чанёль прикусывает кадык, а после любовно зализывает оставленные на коже следы.

\- Тебе не кажется, что нас нельзя назвать нормальными ни по одному из пунктов? 

Бэкхён мыслит плохо, поэтому соглашается по привычке, лёгким кивком головы. Обвивает шею Чанёля и притягивает к себе, чтобы оставить сотню почти невесомых поцелуев на напрягшейся линии, идущей вдоль шеи. Бэкхён в который раз даёт себе обещание, что обязательно узнает, как она правильно называется - уж слишком восхитительно она выглядит в моменты особого напряжения. В то время, как Чанёль припадает к плавной линии ключиц, норовясь прикусить тонкую кость, но каждый раз нежность в нём берёт верх и он аккуратно ведёт кончиком языка вдоль её очертаний. 

Когда Бэкхён чувствует себя на удовольствия и эйфории, Чанёль просит его встать на колени и входит. Быстро, но аккуратно, побуждая Бэкхёна прогнуться в спине, как кошка. Чанёль медленно проводит пальцами по проступившим под тонкой тканью позвонкам и оставляет поцелуй на шее. Бэкхён опускает голову на скрещенные руки и стонет, когда Чанёль набирая темп сжимает упругие ягодицы. 

\- Ты самый невыносимый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, - так, будто признаётся в любви, шепчет Чанёль, но Бэкхён уже мало что может расслышать.

Чанёль ускоряется, и юбки колышутся ему в такт, смешиваясь с прерывистым дыханием и стонами, наполнившими комнату. В конце концов, Чанёль опускает ладонь на член Бэкхёна и несколькими ритмичными движениями позволяет им кончить одновременно, ещё несколько минут обнимая Бэкхёна со спины и оставляя на виске благодарный поцелуй. 

\- Каждый получает то, что заслуживает, - через несколько минут заключает Бэкхён.

Чанёль разворачивает его лицо к себе и целует в губы. Страстно, но трепетно. Требовательно, но нежно. Размазывая красную помаду меж их лицами. И Бэкхён понимает, что Пак Чанёль - лучшее, что он заслужил в своей жизни. Что ссоры и недопонимания никогда не сравнятся с теми чувствами, которые вкладывает этот долговязый монстр в свои прикосновения. Что его никто и никогда не будет ценить сильнее, чем ребёнок в душе Пак Чанёля. И секс с ним головокружительно хорош. Слишком хорош для того, чтобы отправлять его за порог.

Бэкхён улыбается. Тепло. По-родному. И направляется в душ, чтобы избавиться от этого образа развязной фифы конца пятидесятых.

\- Только не раздевайся! - кричит вдогонку Чанёль.

\- С какой стати? - выглядывает Бэкхён из-за двери, но огонёк в глазах говорит сам за себя - он не имеет ничего против.

\- Просто приведи себя в порядок и найди другие туфли. Нам нужно наведаться в одно место, - подмигивает Пак Чанёль и улыбается.

~

Бэкхён, конечно, знал, что Чанёль немного не дружит с головой, но чтобы настолько! Даже в страшных снах он не мог себе представить, что что будет стоять под оценивающим взглядом священника в бабском наряде на каблуках, с макияжем не первой свежести и произносить брачную клятву. В то время как сам Чанёль светится своей улыбкой на все тридцать два и надевает ему на палец дешёвое кольцо, цена которому от силы долларов пять.

\- Прости, - шепчет на ухо уже после церемонии, - что это не пышная свадьба и здесь нет сотни твоих друзей, но...

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, самый несносный человек в мире! - хохочет Бэкхён. Разве у него могла быть другая свадьба? Разве что в следующей жизни. Хотя, Бэкхён отчего-то был уверен, что даже там Пак Чанёль снова его отыщет и втянет во что-то очень безумное и очень опасное.

Как раз в стиле Бён Бэкхёна.


End file.
